transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Jones (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Ricardo "Rick" Jones is an Venezuelan and friend of Bruce Banner while he was in his country hiding from the military. Biography Helping Bruce Banner On his way home after a day of work, Banner meets up with Rick Jones, the two have a brief talk, before Jones who gives Banner an flower he needed for an experiment. After Banner leaves package at the mail, Banner on his way home encountered a group of thugs bugging a woman, Banner tries to help her, but only got to anger the thugs, who started to beat him up, despite Banner pleas to not make him angry, Rick Jone passes by and beats up the thugs, he goes to check on Banner who mumbles about how they will find him and something bad will happen, Banner runs off into the forest, Rick does after him, as he discovers the Hulk. Rick realizing this is Banner, tries to calm him, stating he is his friend Rick, as he asks Hulk who is after him, when he mentions the military, Hulk gets enraged, this only brings the attention of the mutant known as Wolverine, who thinks Hulk is attacking Jones, which results in a fight against Hulk and Logan in the city, after Hulk escapes. Rick finds Banner half naked, Banner wakes up and ask's Rick what happened, Rick informs him that he transformed and fought a guy that popped out claws from his knuckles, but no innocent was hurt, Banner decides its time to leave, as its only matter of time before he's found, Banner tells Rick that the military is after him, because they want to use his blood to create Super Soldiers Death After the military came to Venezuela for Banner, Rick Jones witnessed as his friend was being chased, so he throws some objects to the ground in order to make some of the soldiers trip and fall, Banner then bumps into the thugs he faced yesterday, they give him chase to an abandoned werehouse, where they start to beat him him, Rick arrived to the place to aid him, but before he could, the soldiers located Banner in the werehouse, as Banner transforms into the Hulk, as the transformation was triggered by the men beating him, the soldiers begin to fire at him, but are unable to do big any damage to him, Logan shows up to have a rematch, but Hulk defeats him, but as Logan recovers, Rick see's the Logan is charging towards Hulk and gets into the way of Logan, getting stabbed in the process, much to Logan horror, as Rick bleeds out and dies, Hulk is enraged by Rick's death, that he attacks Logan, before escaping, Relationships Friends and Allies *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend *Marlo Chandler - Girlfriend Enemies *Logan/Wolverine - Accidental Killer Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - eagc7 Trivia *In the original comics, Rick is an USA citizen, but was made hispanic in this version. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Males